


His Butler, Perfection

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And Sebastian is a smug little prick, Claude is the jealous one, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: First time writing for the Black Butler fandom! I just want to see more story's involving a jealous Claude, to be honest, make him suffer!!! (Also, sorry for the poor title, I literally am the worst at them...)Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	His Butler, Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Black Butler fandom! I just want to see more story's involving a jealous Claude, to be honest, make him suffer!!! (Also, sorry for the poor title, I literally am the worst at them...)
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Ciel excused himself from his guests and left for the balcony. The chilly air of the night contrasted the warmth radiating from the mansion, but it was a pleasant change. Ciel took a deep breath, enjoying the freshness and calm atmosphere, one he hasn’t felt all week. Alois Trancy insisted he visited the Phantomhive manor, he has made the week overly stressful, and has now organised a party for his last day.

Ciel leans against the stone railing, resting his head against his arms. He hadn’t anticipated how tiring it would be to have Alois as company, but the boy was childish and, unfortunately, brought along his equally annoying butler, Claude. Claude was a decent butler, managing to complete tasks to a high standard, but had an odd fascination with Ciel, which he didn’t appreciate, and honestly found creepy. Ciel let out a shudder, just thinking about him.

“My Lord, you will catch a cold if you continue to stand here, let me escort you back into the manor, perhaps I can offer you a-“ A voice starts, with accompanying hands beginning to massage Ciel’s shoulders.

Ciel recognises the voice immediately, and spins around, slapping the owner across the cheek, with the back of his hand. Ciel’s instinct is correct, and is meet with Claude, who has an adorning look on his face. Ciel wants to hit him again, in hopes the look would disappear.

“Do not touch or address me some informally. You will respect my position, and recognise your place to me. You have nothing to offer me.” Ciel snaps, turning on his heel to face the garden again.

“You have a remarkable presence, My Lord, you have such a strong mind.” Claude continues, relishing in the attention he’s being given by Ciel, even though it is negative.

“I thought I made myself quite clear that this conversation has ended. You are not my butler, so go back to serving Trancy.” Ciel states, still focusing on the garden, anything except for the annoying butler behind him

Claude smiled at Ciel’s back, before walking up to him, and standing by his side.

“Like you said, I am not your butler, you cannot give me any orders. My Highness, though, specifically asked me to enjoy myself, so here I am. Simply following orders.” Claude said back, with a hint of smugness that made Ciel’s blood boil. “However, if you would allow me to be your butler, I would happily leave that irresponsible child to…”

“Stop talking. Like I said earlier, you have nothing to offer me. My butler is perfect, and he’s in a completely different league to you. I will never replace him with someone as worthless as yourself.” Ciel interrupts with anger, silently cursing himself for saying Sebastian was perfect. Even though he is.

“You do regard him much to highly, my Lord. I would make him look inferior if I was your butler.” Claude starts again, smirking at the murderous look on Ciel’s face.

“I do believe my Lord has already expressed his thoughts on this matter, please do be quiet Claude. You’ll give us all a headache.” Sebastian says, cutting in the conversation from the doorway.

Ciel noticeably relaxes after hearing Sebastian, and turns round to face his butler.

“Ah Sebastian, isn’t there a glass that needs refilling inside. Or perhaps some silverware that needs to be polished.” Claude questions, attempting to mask his annoyance at Ciel leaving his side to stand with Sebastian.

Sebastian simply ignores his comment though, in favour of politely waiting for his Master’s order.

“Sebastian, I order you to take me away from Claude. I do not wish to see him for the rest of the night.” Ciel demands, and Sebastian quickly picks him up with a, “Yes, my Lord.”

Sebastian slowly walks past Claude, cradling Ciel to his chest. Before leaving though, he turns to face Claude.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sir, I am sure Alois would be delighted to spend some time with his butler.” Sebastian teases. He leans down to press a kiss to Ciel’s head, holding eye contact with Claude for the entire time. Ciel blushes deeply, and buries his head into Sebastian, almost nuzzling him to make him hurry.

Claude has a look of pure anger on his face, his fists are clenched tightly at the display of affection, his jealousy prominent. But he is summoned back into manor by the irritating voice belonging to his Master, which only prompts him to become more annoyed, and he begrudgingly leaves the balcony.

Sebastian leaps off the balcony, onto a sturdy tree, before propelling himself and Ciel to the latter’s bedroom window, conveniently open for times like these.

Once in the bedroom, Sebastian carefully places Ciel on the edge of his bed, and immediately begins to change him into his night clothes.

“Sebastian, the guests are still downstairs. I must go formally excuse myself.” Ciel mutters, trying to fight the urge to just fall asleep immediately, he hadn’t realised how tired he was.

“Do not worry yourself, my young Lord. I have taken care of everything, just focus on yourself. You need your rest tonight, after defending yourself from the monster so stupendously.” Sebastian answers softly with a chuckle, tucking Ciel in once he was finished dressing him. He turns to leave, but isn’t surprised when a small voice stops him.

“Sebastian, stay with me for the night.” Ciel asks, but specifically not ordering him, incase the demon does want to leave.

“Of course, my young Lord. Anything you ask, I do need to maintain my reputation for being a perfect butler, after all.” Sebastian says, with a teasing tone in his voice.

Ciel laughs quietly, moving over so Sebastian could slip into bed next to him.

“Ah, you heard my comment then. I did hope you had missed that.” Ciel whispers, pulling the covers over his head so Sebastian couldn’t see the blush dusting his cheeks.

“On the contrary, Ciel, I am delighted to know you think so highly of me. And I can promise you, I believe you to be of the same calibre.” Sebastian confirms, and then they go quiet, content with finally getting some sleep.


End file.
